Steven Universe the Healing
by Toffee531
Summary: Steven is bored one day and decided to free the Centipeetle Mother again but this time it turns into a gem. Steven then realizes that by bonding with the corrupted gems he can heal them. Using his new gift he sets on a quest to try to heal all the corrupted gems.
1. The first heal

Steven universe fanfic

Steven lay on his bed, he was bored out of his mind, the gems were all on a mission and he was left here. He got out of bed and decided to explore the temple, he looked to his right and saw the door to the burning room was open. "Sweet" he said and ran into it. He circled the hot room looking at the different gems till he reached a particularly familiar gem. "Centripetal mother" He stated "Oh and those crisps I bubbled". Steven Jumped up and popped the bubble containing his favourite snack, "Yum, still delicious". He then looks back at the centripetal mother, "I have too" he says and pops that bubble too. The green gem forms the baby version of the previously ferocious monster, "Welcome back little buddy" Steven says and gives the monster a crisp. "Thank you so much for saving me back then" Steven says hugging the small creature, shedding a single tear. Just then the creature glows and it starts to change form "whoa" Steven says, stars in his eyes, when the light dims it reveals a tall and thin girl with long messy white hair and lime green skin. The girl has a nose similar to pearls but smaller and a small mouth. She wears an emerald green and white sailor like top, an emerald green mini skirt and shoes similar to Pearls but black. To finish it all off she had a green gem on her neck. The girl opens her eyes revealing there emerald green colour before uttering the words "Where am I". "You're at the crystals gems temple" Steven replies, "The crystal gems" The girl asks, a puzzled look on her face. "Yeah, the crystal gems" Steven says, gaining more confidence "We protect earth against evil". So I'm on earth" The girl mutters, she looks up "Oh yeah I'm Diopside". Steven was about to start talking, he had so much questions, but just then a massive crash was heard. "What was that" He says, "Well let's find out" Diopside replies and the both run towards the source of the notice.


	2. An unexpected visitor

Steven and Diopside rushed outside and saw a black pod, "What is that?" Steven asked. "That's a gem pod, it contains a gem" replied Diopside. The door of the pod then opened up showing a tall gem, straight away Steven notices her 4 arms. She looks panicked and is holding a dark blue gem, upon further inspection Steven noticed it was cracked. "Please help me" The girl says holding out the gem, Diopside was about to take it when it started to glow and float upwards. From the gem a monster is formed, the beast is bulky with 2 glowing white eyes and 2 long tusk like teeth in-between its other fangs, it has dark blue fur and it stood on all fours with the gem on its upper arm.

"Azurite, no" the girl mutters, backing up, "What's happening" Steven asks, afraid of the beast in front of him, "That is a gem monster, and we need to take it out" Diopside says, summoning her weapon, a double sided battle-axe. "I'm sorry" The girl mutters, taking out her weapon out, a double sided scythe. Both girls look at each other, nod and charge at the monster. Diopside runs at the beasts leg, striking it before striking the other, the creature falls head on the ground. The girl, who had stopped was spinning her scythe, making it appear to be a ring of energy before throwing it at the head. As soon as it made contact the monster exploded, after the dust had cleared Steven saw the gem, bubbled it and sent it to the burning room. The gems had just returned and were in the burning room when a bubble appeared, enclosed within was a dark blue gem, "STEVEN" they all yelled in worry and ran outside.


	3. Not so happy welcomes

Steven looked at the new girl. She was tall, had a light redish-pinkish coloured skin and as Steven had noticed before she had 4 arms. She had one gem on her chest and another on her forehead. She had magenta hair down to her shoulder, black eyes and a round nose. She wore a pink t-shirt with a pink jacket over it. She also wore a red skirt and pink boots. "Thanks for helping me" She said to Diopside, "No problem" Diopside replied "So who are you". "I'm Rhodolite" She says "I came here to escape homeworld". Before anything else could be said the crystal gems burst out the temple, they see the new gems and summon there weapons.

"Get away from them Steven" Pearl shouts "No wait guys, there nice gems" Steven replies. "There are no nice gems from homeworld, we've learned that the hard way" Pearl shouts back, "We come in peace, there is no need to attack us" Rhodolite says calmly. "Yes there is, to protect Steven" garnet says and runs forward. "Fine if that's how it is" Diopside mutters and summons her weapon, as does Rhodolite. Garnet lunges forward and punches at Diopside but the punch is deflected by the battle-axe, garnet then goes for a punch in the stomach which makes contact sending Diopside backwards. She fell down but got back up clutching her stomach, "That all you got" she taunts before rushing back into the battle. Meanwhile Rhodolite is battling Pearl and Amethyst at the same time, pearl threw her spear but Rhodolite easily cut in in half with her scythe, Amethyst then cracked her whip at Rhodolite but she caught it and puled Amethyst towards her then kicked her away. Steven watched in dismay as the gems where getting beat, "Gems, we're getting beat, we need to form Alexandrite" Garnet shouted and the other gems nodded. They all huddled together before starting the fusion dance, the newer gems could only watch as the monstrous fusion formed. Alexandrite then summoned a giant gantlet and got ready for a punch. "Stop" Steven yelled and ran on to the battlefield and his gem started to glow, at the same time Alexandrite punched at the gems. There was a cloud of sand but when it cleared everyone say the gauntlet touching Stevens shield, Alexandrite the got rid of the gauntlet and took her hand away, Stevens shield then disappeared. "You guys need to stop fighting, you just need to talk" Steven says, tears in his eyes, both sides look at each other, "Fine, we'll talk" Garnet says.


End file.
